


Tyzias Entykk's Day In

by LettersofSky, nihilBliss, redglares_hot_butt



Category: Hiveswap, Homestuck
Genre: Aftercare, Bathing/Washing, Bathtub Sex, Bulges and Nooks (Homestuck), Collaboration, Come Shot, Compilation, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Implied Relationships, Implied Rough Sex, Light Dom/sub, Nook Eating (Homestuck), Nook Fingering (Homestuck), Oral Sex, Pizza, Polyamory, Porn, Roleplay, Sleepy Sex, Smut, Temperature Play, Tropes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:35:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22609402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LettersofSky/pseuds/LettersofSky, https://archiveofourown.org/users/nihilBliss/pseuds/nihilBliss, https://archiveofourown.org/users/redglares_hot_butt/pseuds/redglares_hot_butt
Summary: It's Tyzias Fuckmothering Entykk's wriggling day, and although her beloved matesprit cannot be there to celebrate it with her, let it never be said that Stelsa slacked on her contingencies. Tyzias is going to have a day in with all of her favorite pastimes in the world, and that includes a whole bunch of gratuitous sex with some trolls she's had a crush on.This is a collaboration, and additional chapters and authors may still be added.Response to prompt:Tyzias Motherfucking Entykk deserves a fucking break. I want you to melt her undeserved stress away with any combination of partners and techniques required. Pamper this saint for a while before she has to go back to pissing out the world's fires, even if that just means fucking her hard enough that she's able to fall asleep and get some proper rest!
Relationships: Tyzias Entykk/Bronya Ursama, Tyzias Entykk/Marsti Houtek, Tyzias Entykk/Stelsa Sezyat, Tyzias Entykk/Tagora Gorjek
Comments: 4
Kudos: 20
Collections: Sloppy Seconds 2019





	1. Tyzias/Bronya

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Aewin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aewin/gifts).



> Chapter 1 by nihilBliss

The alarm goes off, and Tyzias slaps it silent. She rolls over in her recuperacoon, groping for her matesprit. But Stelsa isn't there.

That's what drags Tyzias into the waking world proper. She remembers that today is when Stels tests for her next accounting specialization. It's been on the calendar for six wipes now. But it's also Tyzias' wriggling day. And almost every night since she learned she'd have to be away for the sake of her career, Stelsa has apologized and agonized over not being there to celebrate with Tyzias. They'd celebrate the day after, Tyzias said. Career stuff is important.

That doesn't keep Tyzias afloat today. In the moment, it sucks, as it was always going to suck. She drags herself out of her recuperacoon and wipes the bulk of the sopor slime off of her body before beelining for the ablution trap. It's one of those nights already - she turns the water hot enough to please a bronzeblood and revels in the way it stings, locking her into her body.

Today is something of an anomaly in Tyzias' schedule. There's nothing pressing to study and no major assignments for a few days. But there's always the looming need to learn more about him, about the mysterious Sufferer and his ways of thinking.

"Welp, might as well celebrate with a little treason," she says to herself as she scrubs her legs. Besides, the bookhive will be busy enough to keep her mind off of Stelsa's absence. It's routine and familiar, just the thing for a day like today.

She turns off the water and buries her head in a towel, wiping her hair just short of dry. Top to bottom, she wipes away the water, then wraps the towel around her, just above the bare swell of her breasts. Then she sighs, wondering what she’s going to eat for breakfast. Coffee and grubmeal? That would do the job, but it lacks appeal. The idea of mushy, hot grain in her mouth clings and cloys and kills her appetite.

“Fuck,” she sighs, putting her glasses on. “Maybe there’s leftover grubloaf.”

But the world is full of plans for tonight, and Tyzias should remember that not all of them belong to her. Her doorbell rings, and someone else takes control of her story, at least for a little while.

Tyzias goes to her door and flicks on the viewscreen. There’s flavor disc delivery troll outside - she hadn’t ordered anything. But they’re familiar, their long, black hair streaked with green. The jade from the caverns? The sexy one who Daraya convinced to let her into the library? She slides the door open.

“Bronya?” she asks.

The beaming smile says yes before words can. She's happy as ever to see you, and you invite her in before you consider your state of undress.

"Happy wriggling day, Tyzias!" She exclaims, setting her bag on the table and unloading… sweet Sufferer, six flavor discs? This has to be a prank.

“I have so many questions right now,” Tyzias says, holding her towel a little tighter.

“Not surprising,” Bronya says, with a tinkle of laughter in her voice. “Stelsa said this was a secret. Here, she told me to:

  1. Purchase flavor discs with your favorite toppings;
  2. Find this outfit;
  3. Give you this letter from her!”



Bronya pulled an envelope from her apron and handed it to Tyzias, who tore it open. Inside, it said this:

HAPPY WRIGGLING DAY ZIZI! I LOVE YOU SO MUCH AND I’M SO HAPPY TO BE YOUR MATESPRIT I ONLY WISH I COULD SHARE TODAY WITH YOU BUT WE’VE BOTH KNOWN THAT WASN’T GOING TO HAPPEN FOR A FEW WIPES NOW SO INSTEAD I REACHED OUT TO SOME OF YOUR DEAREST FRIENDS AND CRUSHES SO YOU COULD SPEND THE DAY WITH YOUR FAVORITE FOOD AND YOUR FAVORITE PASTIME. I KNOW YOU DON’T RELAX ENOUGH BUT I CLEARED YOUR SCHEDULE TOO SO ALL YOU HAVE TO DO IS SIT BACK RELAX AND HAVE FUN UNTIL I GET HOME. GIVE BRONYA A KISS FOR ME SINCE SHE WAS SUCH A BIG HELP PULLING THIS TOGETHER. I TOLD HER HOW MUCH YOU LOVE BAD CONCUPISCENT FILM CLICHES AND SHE CAME UP WITH SUCH A FUN IDEA. LOVE YOU SO MUCH ZIZI!”

Favorite food, check - Tyzias practically lived on flavor disc delivery before Stelsa became part of her life. But favorite pastime? Friends and crushes? Bucket flick cliches? She couldn't have meant… But there's Bronya, biting her lip, dressed like a plucky flavor disc delivery lass. If this is what it sounds like…

"Well I'm sorry, ma'am, but I don't have any cash to pay for these pizzas on hand," says Tyzias.

Bronya claps her hands together, a certain eagerness in her eye and her gesture.

“That should not be a problem! We accept many kinds of payment, including:

  1. Direct digital fund transfer;
  2. Credit chits;
  3. Other arrangements at the discretion of delivery personnel.”



Tyzias goes teal in the face and clutches her towel a little tighter. So it is what she thinks.

"Some other kind of arrangement, huh? What do you have in mind?"

The shtick is trite but fun. Tyzias lets the towel slip a little lower on her chest, a coy smile on her face. Her hand shakes - a little bit from nerves, a little bit from laughter; she never could take this seduction thing seriously - and half the towel slips from her grasp. She looks down at her bare self, then at Bronya.

"Welp," she says, deadpan. Bronya snorts a laugh. She tries to hold back, but Tyzias smiles and laughs a little too. And why not? This bucket flick roleplay is ridiculous on its face - and, as Stelsa knew, one of Tyzias' go-tos for humor more than anything - and only more so in reality because of the trolls involved.

"Oh my gosh, Tyzias," Bronya says. "You are too cute."

Tyzias became very suddenly aware that she had not picked her towel back up. She wrapped one arm around her chest and obscured her crotch with the other.

"But I am disappointed that you would undercut the value of my labor by trying to pay me with sex," says Bronya. "I'm going to have to punish you for that."

Tyzias doesn't know what to say. She tries, but nothing comes out besides confusion. Then, Bronya reaches out, takes the hand from her chest. She guides Tyzias to the couch, sits.

"I'm not a fan of corporal punishment, but I'm told you respond well to spankings," says Bronya.

Tyzias' eyes light up. She lets Bronya guide her down, relaxing against thighs every bit as soft as they looked under Bronya's skirts and twice as powerful. Bronya rests a hand on Tyzias' ass, in control but oh so gentle about it, the comforting touch of a career caregiver. 

Then comes the first hard smack. Tyzias squeaks. Her ass stings, and Bronya leaves her hand where it hit.

“That was the cutest sound I have ever heard out of a grown troll’s mouth,” says Bronya. “Do you do that every time your butt gets slapped?”

“Why don’t you find out?” Tyzias asks.

So Bronya brings her strong hand down on Tyzias’ ass and gets her answer. It’s a yes. Tyzias shivers and bites her lip, enjoying the way her skin tingles. Another slap, another squeak, and Tyzias feels warmth blooming between her legs. Bronya lets her fingertips explore between Tyzias’ legs this time, sliding up between the cheeks, then down along the lips of her nook. Bronya makes an amused sound, then audibly licks her fingers.

“You’re enjoying this,” she says.

“Well, there’s a beautiful woman slapping my ass,” says Tyzias. “I’d be worried if I weren’t.”

Bronya spanks Tyzias again.

“Flatterer,” she says. With every slap, Tyzias feels moisture bead at the lips of her nook like morning dew. Her sheath dilates, and her bulge wriggles around inside of her. It won’t say in much longer, and with every squeak, her breath catches a little more. To be like this, at the loving mercy of one so strong and beautiful, is ecstasy. Tyzias makes a mental note to eat Stelsa’s nook until she can’t walk.

That's when Tyzias notices something moving against her belly, and she smiles.

"Looks like I'm not the only one getting off on this," she says, reaching down to stroke Bronya's inner thigh. Bronya gaps as her bulge squirms towards Tyzias' hand.

“Just a little,” Bronya allows. When Tyzias’ fingers brush the tip, she moans. It’s thick and rounded at the end, no doubt a meaty thing. Tyzias imagines it slipping past the teal of her vulva as she’s held and maneuvered by Bronya’s strong but soft arms. But why just imagine?

“Do you wanna put this in my nook?” she asks. “I’d love it if you did.”

She rubs the tip for emphasis, drawing a gasp and an enthusiastic nod from Bronya. So she climbs off of Bronya's lap, and she helps the intrepid flavor disc delivery lass to her feet. That's when she's pulled into a kiss, eager but restrained, which she returns enthusiastically. 

"Usually you give the delivery lass a tip, but I'll let it slide this time," says Bronya. Tyzias snorts a laugh, then kisses Bronya again, hand seeking groin.

Tyzias finds it easy to lose herself in kisses - in a lot of kinds of physical affection. They feel like a bump in her mood very much in the way her work lifts it long-term. She unties the apron around Bronya's waist, thinking mostly about nothing, but a little bit about how much of her life is about discipline and moderation, and how if she didn’t have the focus she does, she’d probably have done something crazy or stupid by now. But, mostly, she’s thinking about nothing.

Bronya’s hands trace up and down Tyzias’ posture pole, and Tyzias hates to stop to pull Bronya’s shirt up over her head, but it has to happen for her to get her hands on those fucking amazing rumble spheres. They’re perfect, big but perky, and she cups one in each hand. Sweet Sufferer, she’s been sneaking glances at these for too long. To get a good look - to touch them, even - is just fucking wonderful. She puts one nipple between her lips and kisses, and she runs the tip of her tongue around it, spiraling from edge to point and back.

She’s slow, exploring as much of Bronya’s body as she can. With lips and fingertips, she acquaints herself with every inch of Bronya’s breasts, her powerful arms, her soft but muscled stomach, and then, she comes to the uniform skirt. She slips it down over Bronya’s gray skin, wondering what kind of panties she’ll be wearing, down further, until she sees bulge.

“Commando?” Tyzias asks. Bronya nods, a skosh more jade in the cheeks than before. Tyzias licks her lips, kisses the base of Bronya’s wriggling girth. She pushes the skirt past Bronya’s hips, down those tree trunk-thick legs and all the way to the ground. Her bulge arcs up like a trumpetbeast’s prehensile nose, as if the tip is staring at Tyzias’ face. She kisses the bulge. A string of jade stretches between it and her lips, which she licks away, smiling.

“Do you mind if I bend you over the couch?” Bronya asks. Tyzias goes bright teal and looks up at her beautiful face. 

“Would you please?”

Bronya bites her lip, looks away, smiles. Hell yes, Tyzias thinks. She stands, flexes her meager butt out and bends, legs spread so Bronya can see ass and nook easily. Tyzias feels exposed, and a shiver runs up her spine, but it’s pure thrill.

“I’m ready when you are,” she says. She snakes a hand between her legs and reaches up to spread her labia wide, offering Bronya’s thickness a perfect teal target.

“Gosh, you’re beautiful,” Bronya says. “Like this especially, but… I mean, you don’t show off how pretty you are, usually.”

The tip slips in, slick and pliable, denying Tyzias time to process her compliment. Tyzias gasps; the bulge stretches her, but not more than she can handle. Nonetheless, it’s warm, and she feels it wiggling its way as deep as it will go, churning against her shame globes. She can’t breathe evenly; she’s panting as her body adjusts to accommodate this thick bulge. It’s like getting fucked with a can of soda, and she can’t help but whine. Her own sizable bulge slips free of her sheath, finding and mingling with her fingers.

“You feel so wonderful, Tyzias,” Bronya says, heavy breasts resting against Tyzias’ back. She rocks her hips against Tyzias’, slow and easy, letting her bulge do most of the moving on its own. She’s not sure Tyzias could handle more, and neither is Tyzias, but Bronya is more than happy to drag it out. She leaves little kisses along Tyzias’ neck and the backs of her ears. Tyzias manages some vaguely affirmative sound and clenches the couch cushion in her free hand.

Bronya fucks exactly the way Tyzias hoped she would: patient and gentle, but with all the inevitability of a glacier. She doesn't have to be fast or rough to reduce Tyzias' overworked thinkpan to mush. Tyzias reaches back, hand open, and Bronya squeezes it.

With that, Tyzias is done. It comes on slow and heavy. She squeezes around the girth in her nook, but her muscles have no room to squeeze. All the tension goes to her thorax, and she wails like an opera singer as her bulge clamps around her wrist. Her nook squirts and her bulge drools, and she’s swimming in pleasure that just. Won’t. Stop. Building. Frantic, she clenches Bronya’s hand, hoping to ride it out, and then…

The plug gets pulled, and everything spirals out at once. Her orgasm peaks. Nook clenches around nothing. Bulge soaks her hand. Other hand, pulling… she’s on her knees, turned around, wrapped in Bronya’s arms as she rides out the rush of pleasure. With all the focus she has, Tyzias pushes Bronya onto her back and sets her hands and face between those powerful thighs. Fingers find a hole, and she licks and rubs that girthy, writhing thing as best she can. She loses herself in it, all sense flown and all senses swimming in Bronya's loins.

When Tyzias next inhabits herself, Bronya has one hand on her forehead and the other on her wrist, holding her back, panting and sighing. There's jade cum coating Tyzias' hands and face.

"I thought you were… whoa… thought you were tapping out back there," Bronya says, breathing hard.

Tyzias nods, slides away from Bronya's loins. The words take a moment to come out of solution in her shaken-soda psyche.

"Was. But wanted you to come," she manages. "Cuddle?"

Bronya laughs, then nods. Tyzias, too, laughs, unsure what muscles are carrying her into Bronya's embrace.

"You're okay, though?" Bronya asks. "It wasn't too much? I didn't hurt you or anything?"

Tyzias kisses her breast, soft and lazy. She says nothing. But she's pretty sure Bronya understands all the same. There they lay on the floor of Tyzias' apartment, placid, breathing in their shared lust, fuzzy at the edges and numb to the core.

After a fashion, something chitinous bumps into Bronya's hip. She looks…

"Cleaning robot?"

It's about two inches tall and cylindrical, and it backs up and bumps her again. Tyzias looks over, sighs.

"Yeah," she says. "The sensors are on the fritz. We should let it clean."

She groans and nuzzles Bronya's breast.

"That involves getting up," Bronya says. Tyzias groans again, but she stands on wobbling legs.

"Want to hit the trap?" Tyzias asks. She helps Bronya up, with plenty of help from the couch. The cleaning robot clears a little track through the puddle of slurry.

"I hope that thing can handle slurry," says Bronya. "Should we have put down a towel?"

"Not the biggest mess it's handled," Tyzias says.

"Oh good! I won't feel bad for leaving a mess for your next guest," Bronya said.

Tyzias blinked, then blushed. Oh yeah. Stelsa said friends and crushes. Plurals. Bronya is number one of however many. Hooboy. Tyzias' bulge twitches inside her sheath in anticipation. This is going to be good.

"Oh hey, Stelsa told me to give you something in her letter," Tyzias said. Bronya looked at her quizzically, but not for long. Tyzias wrapped her arms around Bronya's lower back and pulled her into a tired but loving kiss.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2 by Skyeec2

There’s a moment where Tyzias feels the aching of a good pitch romp, stinging scratches, throbbing bite marks, before she’s suddenly being pushed into someone much, much warmer than she’s used to. She thinks that it’s another man for a moment before the warm someone talks, and yeah, there’s no way that voice belongs to anyone but a lady; yeah, it’s a bit in the lower, deeper side, but it’s definitely a woman’s voice, she’s just with Tyzias in the small-to-no-breasts club, which was fine enough. She was warm enough to make up for it. 

“You’ve made a mess of her,” the woman said, Tyzias finally taking the opportunity to look up, and yeah, that’s Marsti. Marsti’s holding her while she’s naked and showing evidence from her previous attempts at relaxation here at this party where it seemed everyone was there, specifically, to fuck her. “You can’t just give her to Stelsa like this, she’s filthy.”

Tagora, choosing to attempt to re-adapt his usual behavior, pointedly disregards Marsti’s words, waving her off with a dismissive hand. “Then why don’t you go and do what your caste is good for and clean her up? Unless you need assistance finding the ablutions block that is?”

Tyzias could hear Marsti roll her eyes at him. “I don’t need whatever helped you’d offer Gorjek.” Her voice was firm, deadpan and allowed no room for arguing. 

Not that there was any time to argue because the burgundy was turning and leading Tyzias further into the hive, immediately zeroing in on the block in question as if there was a beacon guiding her way. 

Not that Tyzias was really going to complain, a closed door between her and the rest of the trolls in her hive along with the chance to get a little cleaned up before she got all uncomfortable and sticky was not something she was going to say no to, not at all. She was going to gratefully take this opportunity to…

To be stuck in a small, enclosed space with a very, warm blooded troll woman. How the tables do turn. 

“So uh,” Tyzias started, meeting the burgundy’s eyes with the other woman’s goggles in the way for once. “You’re gonna look me over, are ya?”

“Yes.” Marsti wasn’t really known for her conversation abilities so Tyzias wasn’t too off-put by the single word of response. “Now hold still so I can look at these.”

“Ok then.” It was an easy thing to agree to, Tyzias just had to stand there while Marsti circled and inspected each claw and bite mark on her with an intensity and focus she usually never garnered from the burgundy. It was just a little overwhelming, Tyzias would admit; Marsti could get pretty intense when she was focused on something. It would only make sense that she’d be at least a little affected by the inspection, didn’t exactly help that she was still naked. 

Come on, she was only a troll. 

“We’ll need to get these cleaned before anything else,” Marsti’s voice almost made Tyzias jump as it derailed her train of thought, leaving her blinking at the other troll for a moment. That moment of non-reaction is all Marsti needs before she turns to start filling the tub in the room with steaming water, hopefully the burgundy would recognize the differences between their body temperatures and be kind to the teal in regards to the heat of the water. 

“You really don’t have yo go to the trouble for this,” Tyzias says for want of filling the air, blinking at the burgundy’s back as Marsti merely ignores her. “I’m sure they’d be fine with just a cloth and a bit of water, no need for a bath.”

“That’s where you’re wrong.” Well said like that there’s not much of a chance for Tyzias to say anything back now is there.

“I uh… don’t think I am no,” it’s, predictably, ignored by the burgundy and Tyzias sighed heavily, seemed she wasn’t going to be getting much more of a say in this. Welp. Ok then. 

Suppose it was time for her to just stand there and leak slurry everywhere and oh Marsti’s looking at her again. And the water’s been turned off, the bath must be finished. Great. 

“Get in.”

“Wow, you’re really giving me a good choice there,” Tyzias’ grin was edged with her usual seemingly bone-deep exhaustion, but the burgundy gives no response other than to raise one of her eyebrows expectantly and gesture at the bath. “Can see why you’re life of the party.” Tyzias sighed but stepped forward all the same, stepping into the tub and oh wow that’s hot. 

She’d seen the steam rising from the water’s surface yeah, but she wasn’t expecting it to be that hot. Still, no use dawdling, she had to take the plunge and sit down in the tub, submerge herself fully in the steaming liquid. 

Not helped at all by the raised brow Marsti was continuing to direct towards her like she was waiting for Tyzias to just do it. 

“Next time,” Tyzias groaned as she sunk down, rolling her head on her shoulders as the hot water immediately began to deep into her tired aching muscles and even a few she hadn’t even known existed before hand. “Maybe… make the water a bit cooler, ok?”

“Sure.” Marsti’s voice sounded like someone who wasn’t listening but that was fine with Tyzias because the longer they sat in the water the better it got, ebbing and shifting with her movements as the heat seeped deeper into her, getting into knotted and tense muscles and slowly working them into a state of liquid relaxation and wow. 

Why hadn’t she done this before now?

She’s very ready to just close her eyes and drift off for a well-deserved nap when Marsti’s hands are pushing her forward for some reason? Tyzias isn’t sure why and she’s not opening her eyes to check what the burgundy’s up to. “What do you think you’re doing?”

“Getting in.”

… What now?

There’s no time for Tyzias to react because before she can there’s suddenly another troll in the bath and yeah that’s Marsti behind her now. This is a very unexpected turn of events right here. 

She tries to squirm away from the other woman because one they’re both really naked right now and two Marsti is just a line of burgundy heat at Tyzias’ back and that’s just a little bit too much for her to deal with on top of the heat of the bath itself. 

“You’re being stupid.” Tyzias didn’t hold herself from rolling her eyes at Marsti’s words, even though she knew the other troll couldn’t see it. That doesn’t stop her though, and she can’t stop the solid, firm arm that wraps around her middle from pulling her back against the warmth of Marsti’s chest until she can feel the slight swell of the her breasts being pressed into her back. 

Well ok then. Apparently she’s there now. 

It’s not she would want to move much anymore anyways, Tyzias is going back to enjoying the warmth of the water now and is going to do her best to ignore whatever Marsti’s doing. 

At least, that was the plan until Marsti pulled a cloth from somewhere and started to slow wash Tyzias’ skin, starting at her neck and shoulders. 

“What are you doing?” She groaned, shifting in the hold Marsti still had on her. The burgundy’s arm around her was firm, as was the hand dragging the cloth slowly over her skin, dripping warm water over her, starting where the cloth was touching her and dripping down her back and front. A slow, slow drip of water dragging across her skin and causing Tyzias to shiver despite the heat of both the bath and the burgundy she was leaning against. 

“I have to make sure you get clean,” Marsti muttered, the words almost drowned out by Tyzias’ groan as the cloth was slowly dragged from her shoulder down that arm and then slowly dragged back up the limb. “This is the best way to do it.”

“And how uh,” her words cut off as Marsti drags the cloth from one shoulder, along her collarbone, over the front of her throat before continuing to the other shoulder. “How thorough are you… planning on being?”

“Very.” Is the only answer Marsti gives as she repeats the slow, firm drag of the cloth down Tyzias’ other arm and back up again. 

Tyzias is left squirming as Marsti runs the warm, wet cloth over her skin. The firm, steady touch belaying confidence and an assurance in one’s self that Tyzias often attributed to Marsti. 

It’s a nice time. 

Up until Marsti turned her attention to cleaning her breasts and then it turns into a great time. 

Tyzias moaned softly and pushed as much as she could into the firm, dragging touch at her breasts, trying to press into the methodical and insistent touch. 

She can feel Marsti’s silent chuckle against her back but can’t bring herself to have much of a reaction to it with how focused she is on the sensations she’s currently experiencing. 

“Come on,” she whined as Marsti’s hand moved from her breasts to rub over her stomach, still slow and firm any showing no signs of returning to where Tyzias wanted the attention. “There’s no need for teasing.”

“Hush.” Marsti chirped, continuing to ignore Tyzias’ words as she worked, task oriented and focused as she ever was. “I’m working.”

“I can tell,” Tyzias huffed back at the other woman, tensing as Marsti’s hand drifted closer to where her nook and bulge were showing an obvious reaction to the attention being paid to her. 

But the burgundy ignored where Tyzias obviously wanted her and started to run the cloth over Tyzias’ leg under the water, pushing the teal forward until she was bending and Marsti was able to run the cloth first down her leg and then slowly back up it. And by slow Tyzias meant  _ slow _ . The other troll was taking her time with her touches, keeping them firm and presence as cloth-covered fingers gripped, pressed and curled around the meat of her leg. 

“Come on-ah!” Tyzias’ begging was cut off by a moan as Marsti finally, finally brought her attention to her nook. 

Releasing the cloth from her grasp the burgundy tightened the hold of her other arm and started to stroke the skin surrounding her nook, still teasing but at least she was there and Tyzias was getting some stimulation from her. 

Then Marsti shifted her hand and started to stroke her nook, just barely pressing her fingers inside of her and Tyzias threw her head back, groaning and canting her hips up into the touch. 

“Thought I told you to relax,” Marsti chuckled in her ear, guiding her into lying back against her chest and thankfully,  _ thankfully _ , letting Tyzias rock into her touch without moving her fingers away. “You should just lean back and let me work.”

Marsti then put her mouth of Tyzias’ throat, pressing her warm lips to the teal’s cooler flesh and running blunt low-blood teeth over the skin, and that had her melting, leaning back into the other woman and letting her do as she wished with nothing but a chorus of pleasure-coloured noises. 

Marsti definitely knew what she was doing and she was applying the same single-minded determined thoroughness she did to every task she applied herself, testing and experimenting to find out what exactly Tyzias responded to best. A twist had her toes curled, fingers curling resulted in a particularly loud groan and the steady, consistent touches had her hips canting ever so slightly into then. 

She movements shifted, her grinding into Marsti’s hand more prominent as she felt herself get closer and closer to that high point. 

A nail being dragged up the underside of her bulge was all the added sensation Tyzias needed to get there, painting Marsti’s fingers and the water with her colour as the walls echoed with a particularly loud, ringing thrill. Well if anyone was unsure of what had been happening in the room then they surely weren’t anymore. 

“Fu-uck!” Tyzias gasped as Marsti removes her hand from her nook to stroke over her arms again, lifting her head sounded like a bit too much effort for right that second so she was just going to leave it on the other woman’s shoulder for the moment. “That’s certainly a way to get someone to relax.”

“Good,” Marsti hummed. 

There’s a moment of quiet where Tyzias is able to just relax in the warm water and the afterglow buzzing under her skin. 

Or it only feels like a moment because between one blink and the next the water is suddenly much cooler and the burgundy at her back is guiding her out of the bath and wrapping a soft, warm, fluffy towel around her form to dry her. 

“Come on,” Marsti urges, rubbing at the wet hair lying at the nape of Tyzias’ neck. “Stelsa would be upset if you fell asleep in the bath on her.”

Tyzias could only hum, sleep-drowsy and very, very relaxed. Wow she was feeling good right now. 

She could have probably guided herself to her room if she absolutely needed to. But Stelsa was there before she even needed to attempt to consider that so there was no real need to after all. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 3 by redglares_hot-butt

Tyzias yawns, pacing slowly across her living room in the soft pink bathrobe and slippers that she'd put on after Marsti had dried her off. Damn, that had been a lovely time in the bathtub together, and while she'd have liked if the woman could have stayed to cuddle a bit longer, it was understandable that Marsti had gotten on her way. It is pretty late now, with the first hints of sunlight peeking over the horizon, and soon enough it would be daytime. 

With a mumble Tyzias glances over at the clock. Stelsa's original planned arival time was ten minutes ago at this point, though she'd texted saying she was running a bit late and would be there soon. That was unusual for her, but these things happened sometimes. Tyzias couldn't help but feel a vague worry for her matesprit - had something bad happened? would she get stuck out as daylight approached? - but really, she knew Stelsa could handle herself just fine. She just wants her matesprit to _be there_ already, because she's so damned tired.

Tired, and more than a little sore, but _very_ satisfied. Tyzias pauses to grab her mug and take a gulp of water, stopping to glance at herself in the mirror. Marsti had left her looking a bit less disheveled than usual, and Tyzias can see herself still flushed a bit teal after everything so far, her reflection showing both her lingering euphoria and her total exhaustion. It's really tempting to sit down on the couch, but Tyzias is fairly sure she'd just fall asleep if she did. That wouldn't be the worst thing on Alternia, but it wasn't really how she wanted to greet her matesprit to thank her for arranging all of this. So pacing back and forth it was.

Fortunately, it couldn't have been more than a minute longer before the door of her hive swings open. "So very sorry I'm late dear my last appointment went over even though I tried to remind the client I had something very important to get to afterwards you know how it is I'm sure!" Stelsa speaks loudly and in her usual quick tone as she hurries in and closes and locks the door behind her. She then turns to look at Tyzias, who had started to shuffle over towards her with a smile. "Oh gosh Zizi you look beautiful I mean you always do but seeing you look so satisfied like that just makes me so happy I'm so glad this day worked out just like I'd planned!" She grins and shakes both fists triumphantly. 

"Mhmmmm. Beautiful, you say?" Tyzias replies, her smile creeping wider than it already was and needing to stifle a bashful giggle. Usually she isn't so flustered by her matesprit's flattery, but between how her body feels after all of the fun she's had today plus a bit of loopiness from being so tired, Tyzias feels almost like swooning at that compliment. And she also finds herself with no second thoughts about untying her bathrobe and pulling the front open, showing off her naked body to her girlfriend. "Does this make me even _mmmmore_ beautiful?"

"Yes dear! Or well maybe not in the sense that you haven't suddenly become more beautiful than normal it just makes me so happy to see you so happy and now you're just showing off your hot figure to me so wonderfully and in a way that's such a turn-on!" Geez, Tyzias is glad she's so used to hearing Stelsa talk or she might not have been able to keep up with all of that. And after glancing away for what felt like just a moment, Tyzias looks back to find Stelsa having already pulled her shirt and bra up to show off her bare rumblespheres with just the _cutest_ smile. "Well I guess when in Troll Rome do as the Troll Romans do as they say! And wow you have no idea how excited I am to see you just flash me like this right after I walk in usually you're the one who wants to take things slower I guess this evening must have really put you in the right mood huh?" 

"Wwwwell," Tyzias says, glancing down as she feels herself blush a bit more, but nonetheless reaching a hand up to cop a feel of her matesprit's chest. Stelsa's hands quickly make their way to their favorite spots on hers, as well. "I hope you aren't _too_ excited, because the main reason I'm in a hurry to get with whatever we're gonna do is that I feel like I'm about to fuckin' pass out." 

"Oh did our friends really wear you out that much? Yaaaay!" Stelsa cheers, squeezing Tyzias's chest once more before she pushes herself in closer and wraps her arms tightly around her matesprit. Stelsa's embrace is firm and comfortable, and Tyzias feels almost compelled to lean against her and rest her tired body. The woman cradles her lovingly, reaching one hand up to play with Tyzias's still-damp hair. "And of course dear we can fool around as little or as much as you feel up to tonight before we curl up in the recuperacoon and you can sleep as much as you need no alarms allowed and then we can have even more fun when you do wake up! And... don't worry about me I at all I actually may have um played with myself possibly a couple of times because of how exciting this all was," Stelsa's rapid-fire speech had slowed during that last sentence, and she chuckles sheepishly as she nuzzles against Tyzias's forehead. 

"Mmmm, sounds lovely, dear," Tyzias replies, planting a few kisses on her matesprit's neck and enjoying the mental image of the woman being _that_ worked up about what she'd arranged. She then yawns loudly, and has to force herself to keep her eyes open as she rests her head on Stelsa's shoulder. God, having Stelsa holding her like this makes her want nothing more than to get off of her feet and somewhere more comfortable. "So... Anything to do before we hit the 'cupe?" 

"Not particularly dear so let's go," Stelsa replies, and just like that they're off to the bedroom, Tyzias feeling herself being guided along almost faster than her feet are willing to go. "I have some things I need to do before bedtime but I can just pencil those in to do once you get to some well-deserved sleep and I'm winding down while snuggled up to you gosh that sounds really lovely actually." 

"It really does," Tyzias replies, sighing happily as they reach the base of the recuperacoon. She kicks off her slippers and Stelsa pulls away the bathrobe, leaving her entirely bare. For a moment even the thought of climbing up and inside feels like a bit much, but then Stelsa's strong arms are on her hips, guiding her up - maybe even lifting her - and then she's squirming over the edge and into the welcoming pool of slime below. Tyzias lets out a happy sigh as her exhausted body slides into the warm liquid, relaxing her muscles as she floats effortlessly there and feels the sopor start to work its magic on her aches. But she doesn't let herself sink in too deeply yet, and holds herself just high enough to peer over the rim as she watches Stelsa move to disrobe herself. "Nice." 

Stelsa just grins and makes a kissy face in response to that as she tosses her shirt and bra aside, and then drops her pants to the ground as well. Then she's naked, and rather than pausing for a moment to show herself off she's already scrambling up the recuperacoon, hoisting herself over the rim and then onto the small ledge a little bit above the surface of the slime. She tosses her palmhusk and her glasses into the small bin next to the ledge, where a troll can keep all of the things she might want close at hand while she's in bed. And then Stelsa takes a moment to just sit there and smile down at Tyzias in all of her naked glory. "Okay Zizi do you want to mess around a little before going to sleep or are you just going to crash now?" 

"Mmmm..." Tyzias moans softly, pulling herself a little closer to where her matesprit was sitting. Her eyes are still heavy, but floating in the sopor slime perks her up a little bit, both because of its healing nature and the simple fact that she can totally relax her body if she wants. While drifting off to sleep is tempting, so is Stelsa's bare body, and she had wanted to properly thank her for arranging such a lovely day. And, there was the fact that seeing her girlfriend sitting in that particular spot at the top of her recuperacoon was _quite_ a frequent sight for Tyzias, and one that always made her feel a surge of arousal between her legs because of what inevitably followed. "Well Stels, you know just how to get me salivating like Troll Pavlov's barkbeasts even when I'm fuckin' exhausted." 

"Heee!" Stelsa lets out a loud, excited laugh as she slid her legs apart and leaned back a little. Tyzias grabs on to each of the woman's thighs and pulls herself in, letting Stelsa take off her glasses and set them aside for her. As she moves in to plant kisses on the soft gray skin in front of her, the woman's voice above continues. "I hope I'm not being too much of an imposition in soliciting a little oral sex from you before bed I'm just still so excited about everything and glad to be here with you I really was hoping we could sneak in just a little naughty fun on our schedules before I cuddle you to sleep!" 

"Well, worst that happens is I fall asleep before you get off," Tyzias says in between kisses, as she moves down from the front of Stelsa's crotch to the folds of her nook. The woman's bulge is just starting to poke out, and Tyzias gives it a few little licks with her tongue, but then moving lower. Right now she just wants to close her eyes and push her face in tightly against her matesprit's nook, and just rest there while she goes to work with her tongue and lips. Stelsa's nook is already a bit wet with excitement, and she shudders and squirms as Tyzias's tongue makes its way along her folds with a deliberate slowness. "Hopefully this will give me some really swwwweet dreammmms," she says in between licks, drawing out her words with the natural emphasis for her as she stifles a yawn.

"Oh I hope it does Zizi and I bet it will for me too!" Stelsa sure is excited, which Tyzias can tell both from her voice and how eagerly she's already gyrating her hips in sync with the tongue exploring her. Her hands soon come to rest on the back of her matesprit's head, and Tyzias sighs contentedly as she's held firmly but lovingly in place as she licks and kisses and sucks at the teal folds in front of her. She's a bit surprised at how worked up Stelsa is already - the only thing that even hints at the masturbation sessions the woman said she'd had is the fact that Stelsa's bulge is only half-out, and extending itself at a rather slow pace.

Tyzias reaches one hand up to gently rub at her girlfriend's bulge as it creeps out past her cheek, but her main focus is still on using her mouth to do all of the things to Stelsa's nook that she's learned work best. And they sure are working tonight, with her matesprit rocking against her more and more needily as she gasps and whines and groans and whimpers. It's a bit of a barrage of sounds, but it's music to Tyzias's ears, and the sort of thing that normally would tempt her to go a bit slower and gentler as a bit of a tease. But this time, as tired as she already is, Tyzias is glad to find that her girlfriend was already so aroused, and is in no mood to slow down past the fastest comfortable pace. Not that she isn't really enjoying doing this, but she's also not looking to put off getting to sleep any longer than she needs to.

With her eyes closed, Tyzias finds her mind wandering off in strange directions and her focus briefly fading out, almost like she had drifted off a little. But if she did, her mouth kept going on autopilot, since the delightful familiar taste of her girlfriend's wetness is getting thicker on her lips, and Stelsa's vocalizations above make it sound like she hasn't felt any lulls in her pleasure. Tyzias really isn't sure how long she's been down there, but apparently long enough - soon enough she feels a bit of a gush of something thicker against her lips, and Stelsa gasps loudly as her body rocks sharply. 

Tyzias murmurs approvingly as she keeps up what she was doing, kissing and licking and stroking along Stelsa's bulge while the woman blurts out expressions of ecstasy and appreciation and love. She can't even follow everything her matesprit says mid-climax even in the best of times, let alone when she's exhausted like now, but Tyzias gets the general idea. The teal fluids gushing over her face tell her plenty, really. She's sure she's a mess, but that's the convenient part of doing this in the recuperacoon - the sopor filters will pull out all of the wayward geneslime, eventually. 

Finally Stelsa stops coming all over Tyzias's face, and stops humping against it, relaxing her body with a delighted sigh. Tyzias reaches one hand up to wipe herself off as she pulls back after one last kiss to her matesprit's labia, and then she pulls her eyes open to smile up at the woman. Stelsa smiles back, with that post-orgasmic grin that just makes Tyzias _melt_ every time she sees it. And then she scootches forward and slides down into the sopor as well, her naked body pushing next to Tyzias's and her arms squeezing around her. 

"Oh my gosh Zizi that felt so wonderful you never fail to amaze me with how good you are with your tongue on my nook!" Stelsa speaks up, in a bit more of a hushed tone than when she was crying out on bliss a few moments before. Tyzias is already curled up, her head resting on Stelsa's shoulder and letting the woman hold her lovingly against her body, her hands running up and down Tyzias's naked curves under the slime.

"You're wwwwelcommmme," Tyzias says with a happy sigh. Stelsa's embrace always feels so comfortable and safe, and Tyzias nestles in closer against her, burying her face where the woman's shoulder meets her neck. She can feel that Stelsa has propped herself comfortably across the tank of the recuperacoon, her head laying back on the cushion that's off to one side and her feet probably resting somewhere along the side, letting Tyzias rest just against her body. It's the best way to fall asleep, Tyzias is pretty sure, and she can already feel herself starting to drift off. But that's then distracted by a wandering hand sliding underneath her thigh, poking curiously at her nook. "Hmmmm?" 

"Oh well dear I was thinking I could get you off too! I mean if you want of course I know you've had so much lovely sex already and are so exhausted it's perfectly understandable if you just want to sleep but I thought this might be fun too," Stelsa replied, tracing her finger gently along the length of Tyzias's folds but then pulling it away. "What do you want me to do the decision is totally up to you."

"Eh, go for it, wwwwhy not," Tyzias replies softly, yawning and nuzzling in a bit deeper against Stelsa's neck. Maybe it would be the smarter choice to just go to sleep, but this doesn't exactly take much energy, and she can just relax and zone out like she was about to drift off. The soothing nature of the slime had already started to ease the soreness from the last several times she'd gotten off, and Tyzias is actually feeling kind of aroused again - funny how being between her matesprit's legs does that to her. "Mmmm... Just don't complain if I fall asleep during." 

"Oh of course not Zizi! Even if you do that still sounds fun it's like I'm giving you a head start on those sweet dreams," Stelsa replies, nuzzling against Tyzias and pulling her body in close with one arm, while returning the other to play with her nook. She quickly gets into a rhythm of tracing against the folds and pushing her thumb against the tip of Tyzias's bulge, coaxing it to come further out. "Mmmm... Just relax and try to fall asleep and let your matesprit help you out with feeling even more wonderful." 

Tyzias sighs again, doing her best to take those words to heart and let herself drift off. She's not really sure that's possible, especially with how enthusiastic Stelsa is about fingering her and how well the woman knows how to push her buttons, but it's a nice idea. And anyway, acting like she's going to doze off is about all Tyzias feels like doing now, whether or not she actually can until Stelsa finishes up with her. Fortunately she doubts it will be long - she's already letting out a soft moan and feels her bulge extending further from the stimulation. Sex underneath the slime of the recuperacoon always feels a little weird and gooey, but it definitely feels _good_.

A sharp jolt of pleasure through her body causes Tyzias to gasp and even for her eyes to blink open for just a moment. Had... had she fallen asleep there for a few moments? Or at least zoned out quite a bit? She must have, since now she can feel her bulge is all of the way out and has coiled its way around Stelsa's wrist as the woman's fingers pump in and out of her nook. Tyzias shivers and moans again, and tries to pull herself even tighter against her matesprit while she relaxes again, doing her best to let her conscious awareness drift away even with the blissful feelings radiating across her body.

This time Tyzias finds it's a bit harder to let go, since the sensations emanating from her crotch are commanding a bit more attention. She sighs and nestles in a bit deeper against Stelsa's neck as the woman works away at her nook below. Her eyelids still feel heavy even if they're closed, and she's doing her best to relax her body fully, though the feelings of being fingered make it hard not to clench various muscles from time to time as she shudders. But at this rate it won't take much longer, so Tyzias is fine with just laying there and planting a few gentle kisses against her matesprit's skin as her pleasure gets more and more intense.

Soon Tyzias is panting shallowly and letting out frequent small gasps into Stelsa's shoulder, and despite her exhausted state rocking her hips against the fingers thrusting into her nook. And then Stelsa's touch brings her to her climax, her whole body clenching up a little and then relaxing with each spasm of bliss. Tyzias can hear Stelsa make a few delighted noises about what she's accomplished, and she can feel her nook gushing out more geneslime than she'd have really expected given how many times she's already gotten off today. Well, leave it to her matesprit to know how to get her off just _perfectly_ , even when she's sore and tired like this.

When Tyzias's orgasm dies down, she breathes a deep sigh and then a lengthy yawn. Any tension that had been left in her body has disappeared, and she sinks down against Stelsa's body feeling like she wants to relax every muscle she has and just drape herself there. And Stelsa seems to not mind this, giggling excitedly and returning to holding Tyzias in a comfortingly firm embrace. She leans in and plants a kiss on Tyzias's shoulder before whispering, "Yaaay that was fun Zizi I hope you sleep well and I love you!" 

"Mmmm... love you too, swwwweetie," Tyzias replies in a whisper, before yawning again and nuzzling in a little deeper against her matesprit's neck with a small smile on her lips. Her body is still tingling with ecstasy, but she's so tired that she already feels herself drifting off, slipping into a slumber that could only hope to bring dreams as nice as what she'd actually experienced today.


End file.
